Change
by zealousfreak27
Summary: An introspective one-shot. Why Claire jumped off the Ferris wheel. Claire's POV.


_This is my first Heroes story. Really mad they cancelled it. Still mad, after practically three years. This is a fic on why Claire jumped off that Ferris wheel, which never really got explained. If there's already a fic for this, oh well. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure exactly all the lines that are said in this episode, so I may get some things wrong. To lazy to watch the episode again, I read the Wiki page, forgive me! One shot, Claire's POV. (When I use the word father in this fic, I mean HRG) _

Change

The reporters were swarming. The once enchanting Carnival was now a mass of confusion and panic. But there was no more real danger. I felt pride in the fact that I had been a part in changing things for once.

One of the reporters approached the awkward group that was dad, Lauren and I.

"What happened here tonight? Can you tell me any of the events that took place before the incident tonight?" asked the frazzled looking journalist.

"No comment," says dad smoothly. It's obvious he deals with situations like this all the time.

The reporter turns to me expectantly. What was I supposed to do? Did she think I would confess that I had blown something up or something so that she could write a national level news story?

"No comment, as well," I said sarcastically. Dad and I turned around before she could say anything else and began to walk away.

I realized we didn't have anywhere to walk to now any way. Back to base one. I had ruined my "normal life" when I ditched college and ran off to join some bizarre carnival. Even if they allowed me back, I wasn't sure I wanted to. Why pretend to be something I wasn't?

I knew now that ever since I had discovered my power, I had been pretending to be something else. That I was normal. I had been in denial. Scared. But I could have been doing great things with my power, like Hiro or Peter.

And I also knew that things needed to change.

I looked at dad. "People never change," I said.

"Claire, what-?" he started, but I wasn't listening. I hadn't finished what I was thinking, but it was still there, echoing in my mind. _People never change unless the world around them changes._

I barely knew what I was doing, but I turned around. I thought I heard dad ask me something but I wasn't sure. My whole body acted for only one purpose.

I ran to the reporters. "Hey, wanna know what really happened here tonight?" I shouted at them. Now I had their attention. "Watch me."

I looked around for something tall until I saw a ferris wheel that I hadn't even noticed before. I marched over to it and began to climb.

The reporters seemed confused, but the cameras were still trained on me, and that was all that mattered.

As I climbed, a more rational side of my brain tried to talk me out of it. I was breaking down everything my father had worked for the past decades of his life. I still remembered Angela Petrelli's words about why the company was formed- to keep the world from knowing about the heroes.

And there were reasons for that. Experiments, prisons, and manhunts had happened in the past. What I was doing could have terrible consequences.

But so could in-action. Was our current situation any better? Plenty of terrible things had happened to me already.

Every rung I climbed on the ferris wheel filled me with more determination. Powers could be used for good. Some way, the world would adjust.

I had reached the top.

I looked down at dad, and wondered if he would forgive me. I wondered if any of them would forgive me. I was changing everything. I wondered if my life would ever be the same.

But I knew what needed to be done.

I threw myself off the edge.

I screamed on the way down. Even though I knew there would be no pain, it still scared the hell out of me every time. I landed with a sickening crunch.

I looked up, and saw all of the reporters rushing over, all talking at once. I felt my concussion healing. I rose shakily to my feet, pushing a collar-bone back into place. There was a lot of blood, but I was used to that. The reporters stared in mute shock.

I snapped my broken arm back into place. Looking past the astonished faces of the reporters, I saw my father staring at me, with Lauren standing forlornly behind him, but I looked away quickly, because of the hurt in his eyes. I saw Peter standing by a blonde lady and a man I thought at first was Sylar, but then dismissed this as impossible. Then I looked at the reporters again and spoke the words that felt perfect for this moment.

"My name is Claire Bennet, and this is attempt number... I guess I've kind of lost count."

_So what did you think? I thought the fic was good. Claire needed an explanation. When I watched this moment, I was really mad at her, and I actually liked her character mostly._


End file.
